


An invitation

by faultyfireflowers



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Female Eivor (Assassin's Creed), Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hytham is a short king, Post-Canon, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29337831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faultyfireflowers/pseuds/faultyfireflowers
Summary: Eivor and Hytham are passing a lazy afternoon together in Ravensthorpe when she notices a letter he’s received from the hidden ones’ brotherhood.
Relationships: Eivor/Hytham (Assassin's Creed)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 62





	An invitation

It was a rare lazy afternoon in Ravensthorpe, and Eivor had sprawled out across the ornate red carpets of the hidden ones' bureau. Golden sunlight poured slow-like-honey into the room. Its warmth weighed comfortably on her bone-weary limbs, beckoning her into the haze just-before-sleep. She tilted her head back idly to watch Hytham quietly toil away at his desk.

He was a welcome sight. Even in the shadowed corner stacked high with dusty maps and letters, enough light filtered through to dance amber-copper across his soft hair and skin.  _ Like the colored glass windows in one of Aelfred's god-houses.  _

Beautiful and frustratingly beyond reach. 

Eivor sighed. “Why can you not simply take a break and come hunting with me? What is it that the hidden ones  _ do _ anyways? Other than occasionally sending me to lay siege to a pesky castle.”

“My love, our work is secret. There are some things I dare not share even with you,” he said without looking up from his scrolls, but the corner of his mouth twitched ever-so-slightly. “Besides, you have been away for so long. I believe you would benefit from one day of relaxation.”

She propped herself up on her elbows, narrowing her eyes. “You are saying I need a nap? Are you mocking me, Hytham?”

He finally returned her gaze, neatly setting his quill down and feigning an expression of innocence. It was a thin veil for the mischief sparkling in his eyes. 

“I wouldn’t dare, Eivor Wolf-Kissed, for you are a mighty warrior and would surely have me at your mercy before the insulting words had left my mouth.”

Her mock-indignation quickly morphed into a sly smile as she rose to her feet and approached him slowly.  _ Like a wolf closing in for the kill.  _ She planted her hands on the desk and leaned over, fixing Hytham with a teasing look that seemed to freeze him in place. 

“At my mercy, you say?”

“I— I wasn't— your—” he stammered as a sweet red-pink flush spread across his cheeks.  _ Beautiful _ , she thought. To his credit, he held her gaze, wide-eyed and white-knuckled clutching at his now-forgotten papers.

She savored the moment, wetting her lips with a quick flick of the tongue that Hytham’s eyes followed oh-so-closely. Then she cleanly snatched the parchment from his hands. 

“Eivor!”

She chuckled and spun away, already scanning the text as she paced across the room with Hytham hot on her heels. “Acolyte Hytham, we were dismayed to learn of—” 

The words died in her throat. 

She stilled and lowered her arms slowly, almost mechanically, the paper fluttering at her listless fingertips. It was a simple task for Hytham to pluck it away as she stared blank-eyed into the distance. 

He stood at her side, looking down at the letter before turning his gaze on her soft-and-sweet. There was no trace of irritation left. Only sympathy. 

“Eivor... I confess I selfishly did not want you to read this,” he said. His voice was sweeping-swallowing seawater, rising and falling with a deceptive gentleness that concealed its engulfing undertow. 

_ I will not fall into it _ , she thought.  _ I would not rise again.  _

“I understand, Hytham,” she said heavily. “Some things are meant to be private. I should not have pried. You are… you are leaving Ravensthorpe, then?”

She could not look at him. Nevertheless she heard him shuffle, tuck the letter away. Felt his hand on her shoulder and leaned into the comforting gesture despite herself. 

“You misunderstand me. I did not wish to hide this from you… I merely did not know how to tell you. Our moments of peace are rare enough. I could not bring myself to shatter this one.” He hesitated. “The brotherhood has called me back and it is my duty to answer their summons.”

Oh-she-did not mean to curl her fingers into fists but the unspoken sadness under her tongue tasted like blood. The familiar iron-tang of  _ losing another person who was supposed-to-be-there always.  _

“Yes, it is your home. Your people. You must, of course, return.” She crossed her arms, shoulders tensing against his touch. His hand fell away and she did not allow herself to mourn its loss. 

“That… that is not why. You have made my home  _ here _ , Eivor. Since the day I first arrived on your icy shores, you have opened your arms to me. Even when I did not initially extend the same trust to you.” He took a cautious step towards her and extended a hand, warily as if approaching a cornered animal. 

With a sigh of acquiesce, Eivor accepted his embrace, burying her head against his chest and shutting her eyes tightly against the tide of salt-tears.  _ Seawater I drown in. Seawater I give myself to.  _

Small though he was, Hytham’s arms wrapped around her sure-and-strong and his familiar warm scent enveloped her senses-- ink and paper, sandalwood and something earthy-sweet.  _ He smells of home _ . The realization ached in her chest. Turned ice-cold in her stomach. 

“I thought… I had hoped Ravensthorpe had become a true home for you. That you might stay,” she murmured the words without lifting her face, internally wincing at how her voice wavered and threatened to break altogether. 

“Eivor,  _ habibti _ , I have spent years watching you build this town into a place worthy of calling home. I and everyone who lives here owe you a debt that can never truly be repaid. But I know in my heart that my home is not here,” he said, pausing to tenderly tilt her chin upwards, urging her out of hiding. Tear-streaked and red-eyed, she reluctantly met his gaze. “This is because my home cannot be found in any one place. You have not only built Ravensthorpe. Day by day, year by year, you have built me a hearth-warmth love within which I find myself resting more contentedly than I ever have before. And now… now my home is found wherever you are, always.”

“Hytham,” she managed, but all the disjointed poem-words racing through her mind were not enough. They fluttered away like falling leaves and left her empty-handed.  _ So I will fill my hands with what I have in front of me.  _

Without a second thought, Eivor curled her fingers into his hair and pulled his lips against hers with an urgency unlike any she’d ever known. He followed willingly, gladly, gasping softly before returning the kiss with fervent longing.  _ I will put all of my love into this kiss so that it tastes of sunshine to him. Sunshine and honey and the promise of a hundred-kisses-more.  _

She reached one hand around his waist, discontent with even the small space between them, pulling him flush-against-her and deepening the kiss slow-sweet. Demanding more, more, more. He whimpered faintly and she smiled against his mouth at the noise. Resting there for a moment before pulling away just enough to press her forehead against his, that she might see him and he might see the adoring smile he had brought to her lips. 

He returned her gaze with reverence, blue eyes wide and kissed-red lips still slightly parted. In his eyes, she found the words she had been missing. 

“I do not pretend to understand,” she began, “the strange threads of fate that have brought you from afar and woven you into my life. All I know is that I am grateful.”

“As am I,” he breathed, then smiled brightly. “Come with me, Eivor. Come with me to meet the brotherhood. I need not leave home behind when I leave after all.”

She smiled back melancholy-sweet. “It is a lovely thought. But I am needed here. My clan, my brother, Ravensthorpe. What if something were to happen while I am off venturing carefree into the unknown? All I have worked for and protected could be lost.” 

Hytham leaned back and bowed his head, considering her words. “Do you never stop giving of yourself, Eivor? You have poured your life-blood into securing a peaceful home for your family. Now that it is safe, allow yourself to rest. Do not build shelter for others and leave yourself in the rain.” 

“Ah, but someone must stand guard in the rain so that the people inside may sleep without fear through the long night,” she answered. 

“And there are others who can stand guard, who would be happy to help should you but ask. Remember you are not alone,” he said. “Do you think Randvi would prefer you to remain silent rather than trust her to protect the clan in your absence?” 

“She would be insulted that I did not confide in her,” Eivor laughed breathlessly, stepping away with nervous energy as something-like-hope blossomed in her chest. She turned in place, surveying the little bureau they had built together, eyes flicking from one object to the next. The carefully-exact map of England she had watched him draw, his brow furrowed in concentration. The small bed in the corner where they’d lain for hours, legs intertwined, speaking of everything in the night-quiet. The shelves she’d pressed him back against to steal a kiss, sending scrolls flying. 

Somehow, imbued with memories of their time together, the room had taken on a life-breath of its own.

It spoke clearly now and she heeded the words. 

“Yes,” she said, turning back to Hytham. He stood patiently, hands clasped. The very stance he had adopted on the dock in Fornburg all-those-years ago. “Yes, yes, I will go with you. Of course I will.” 

“I— thank you.” Relief sparked in his eyes as the invisible weight of doubt lifted from his shoulders. She only smiled. 

“Do not thank me, you have reminded me that I must live my life for myself and choose with my heart. It is something I needed to hear. When do we leave?”

“Soon, I think, but not today or tomorrow,  _ habibti _ ,” he closed the gap between them, grasping hold of both her hands and looking up at her earnestly. “I did mean what I said earlier. You have long been away and should rest. Reacquaint yourself with Ravensthorpe before setting off once again. The journey will be long and newly-rekindled memories of loved ones will make our steps lighter.” 

“And I will rest,” she rolled her eyes good-naturedly, “And I will spend time with my brother and Randvi and all the others. But right now, I have missed  _ you  _ and I believe you owe me a hunting trip since you are no longer preoccupied with your oh-so-secret work.”

“You are implacable, my love,” he said fondly. “Very well. And after?”

She smirked. 

“Well, I have a few ideas for after.” 

The sight of his reddened cheeks and shy smile was enough to fill her heart to the brim with warmth.    
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Sooo this was supposed to be a 100-word warm-up drabble. Fluff is not my usual area, but these two have a hold on my heart now. Thank you for reading, and please feel free to leave any thoughts you have in the comments!


End file.
